1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus and an image signal processing method that generate image signals for projecting images onto a screen using projectors, a computer program for carrying out such processing method, an image projecting system and an image projecting method that project the generated image signals, and a computer program for carrying out such processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a technology that has been developed in the past to allow different images to be viewed from different viewpoints is a stereoscopic display. For example, technology that displays a three-dimensional image by modulating light at an acousto-optic element to produce a three-dimensional computer-generated hologram in real time is known.
Also, naked eye stereoscopic displays and the like using ferroelectric liquid crystals have been developed.
A technology that uses a liquid crystal display panel to display different images when the panel is viewed from different viewpoints has also been developed and commercialized. As one example, this has been commercialized as an in-car display that displays a car navigation image when viewed from the driver's seat and displays images such as a television broadcast when viewed from the passenger's seat. In this case, the pixels on the display panel are divided into two groups, i.e., a group of pixels that can be seen from a viewpoint in one direction and another group of pixels that can be seen from a viewpoint in another direction, and the panel is constructed so that the respective pixel groups are only visible from specified viewing directions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284592 discloses one example of a technology that displays a plurality of images in a plurality of viewing directions.